Weight assemblies adapted to be worn around the hand, wrist and forearm for purposes of strengthening the arms and improving endurance for running are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,120 describes one example. While the weight assembly described in that patent provides weights at the back and palm of the hand and along the forearm, the assembly is not as easy to put on and take off as may be desired, and provides only flexible cloth connections between the weights.